dvdfandomcom-20200223-history
The Emperor's New Groove
The Emperor's New Groove is the 40th American animated Disney film, directed by Mark Dindal. It follows a young, self-centered emperor named Kuzco who is turned into a llama by his evil advisor and must return to the palace with the help of a friendly peasant. The film was initially released to home video on May 1st, 2001, both to VHS and DVD. The DVD version of the film had 2 desperate releases- a standard, single-disc version, and a 2-disc “Ultimate Groove edition” release, featurinng a second disc with several behind-the-scenes featurettes. The standard release of the movie shares the same bonus features as the first disc of the Ultimate Groove edition in addition to three featurettes from the second disc of the UG edition. Back cover summary Summary taken from the back of the single-disc release of the film (the 2-disc UG edition of the movie is the same aside from the exclusion of the middle paragraph). "If you liked Aladdin, you'll love Disney's The Emperor's New Groove, where outrageous comedy rules! Audiences and critics alike raved about this hilarious animated adventure: Ebert and Roeper And The Movies gave it "Two Thumbs Up." Faster than you can say "boom, baby," arrogant Emperor Kuzco (voiced by David Spade) is turned into a llama by his devious advisor, Yzma (Eartha Kitt), and her hunky henchman, Kronky (Patrick Warburton), who want to rid the kingdom of this beast of burden. Noe the ruler who once had it all must form an unlikely alliance with a pleasant peasant named Pacha (John Goodman). Together, Kuzco and Pacha must overcome their differences as they embark on a hilarious, "groovy" adventure that will have you howling with laughter. There's something for everyone in this "hip, funny movie" (Gannett News Service) with its dynamo cast, distinctive style and great music - featuring the Academy Award® - nominated* song, "My Funny Friend And Me" - all fully captured in state-of-the-art quality created directly from the digital source, which ensures the best possible sound and picture! *2000, Best Song. Special Features Disc 1 These are the special features included within Disc 1 of the 2-disc "Ultimate Groove" release of the film, as well as with the standard single-disc release, humorously labeled on the movie's DVD menu under "Extra Gravy". Music Videos *Rascal Flatts- "Walk the Llama Llama": The music video for the Rascal Flatts song "Walk the Llama Llama" from the film's soundtrack. Set-top games *"The Emperor's Got Game"- a trivia game narrated by the film's two antagonists, Yzma and Kronk, in which the player must help Emperor Kuzco get back to his palace after being turned into a llama again. The player must move forth towards Kuzco's palace by correctly answering 5 trivia questions relating to the movie. If they answer correctly, Kuzco is able to move forward, whereas answering incorrectly allows Yzma to advance further towards Kronk, and choosing the wrong answer twice in a row forces them to start from the beginning. Answering all 5 questions correctly, Kuzco reaches the palace and gets into Yzma's lab, where the player must choose the correct combination of 7 colored potions in order to transform Kuzco back into a human. Audio Commentary The movie in question is featured along with an audio commentary led by director Mark Dindal and Randy Fullmer, and featuring several other of the movie's filmmakers throughout. In it, the movie's creators talk about its production, sharing facts and stories about how the movie was made. Disc 2 These are the features included within disc 2 of the "Ultimate Groove edition" release. The features consist of several short featurettes detailing the movie's production. The disc opens with an introduction by Randy Fullmer and Mark Dindal (the movie's producer and director, respectively) in which they sneak into Walt Disney Animation Studios' development room and tell the viewer how to navigate the DVD's menu. Two "Get Into the Groove" tours are included on the disc, compiling several of the included videos into one long featurette with a respective introduction; the "Studio Groove", which follows the general production of the film from its conception to the final product; and the "Animation Groove", which provides a walkthrough through a scene's animation process, including its storyboard, its rough animation, and comparisons between both rough/clean-up animation and uncolored/final animation. The individual featurettes are labeled under several sub-categories of development topics: * Indicates a feature which is also included with the standard single-disc version of the film Development *The Process *The Research Trip* *Story Treatment *Visual Development Gallery- A DVD gallery containing concept art from the film, categorized by their respective settings that they're for. *"Kingdom of the Sun"- A gallery featuring concept art from the film's original version, "Kingdom of the Sun". Story and Editorial *The Process *The Pitch *Putting It Up On Reels *Deleted and Unused Scenes (including respective introductions) **"Destruction of Pacha's Village" **Pacha's Family" **Original Kuzcotopia Ending Layouts and Backgrounds *The Layout and Background Departments *Inside Scene Planning *Layouts *Backgrounds Animation *Animation Process *CGI Props* *Character Animation *Production Progression *Clean-Up Animation Putting it All Together *Ink and Paint/Compositing *Clean-Up Animation to Ink and Paint Comparison (with respective introduction) *Color Models (with respective introductions) Music and Sound *Music and Sound Effects *Sting- "My Funny Friend and Me": An excerpt from the behind-the-scenes documentary "The Sweatbox", included as "Making the Music Video" and featuring the song "My Funny Friend and Me" from the movie's soundtrack written and performed by Sting.* *Mixing Demo Publicity *Trailers- two different trailers for the film are included: **Trailer #1 **Trailer #2 *TV Spots *Posters and Ad Campaign- A gallery of posters and other printed advertisements for the film. DVD-ROM Both the single-disc edition and Disc 1 of the UG edition include DVD-ROM features which are accessed by putting the disc into a personal computer. The DVD includes an installer for PCFriendly, a DVD player for Windows and Macintosh, through which the DVD can be played to access the movie as well as the DVD's ROM features. Demos of 2 PC games are accessible: The Emperor's Action Game, a 3D platform game, which can only be played on Windows, and The Emperor's New Groove Activity Center, which can be played on both Windows and Mac PCs. The PCFriendly player could also be used to access a link to the film's official website, although this doesn't work anymore, as the website is no longer active. Category:DVD Category:VHS Tapes Category:DVDs with featurettes Category:DVDs with commentary Category:Disney Category:DVDs with DVD games Category:2001 DVD releases Category:Fullscreen DVDs Category:Widescreen DVDs